Second Chances
by loulabelle90
Summary: When Reid is injected with a strange substance by a unsub it looks like he is going to get a second chance at having a proper childhood. De-aged Reid, possibility of future slash.
1. Chapter 1

SECOND CHANCES

This is my first criminal minds fic.

It's a De-aged Reid Fic, since I seem to have an addiction to deaging my favourite characters, as well as making them sick or torturing them. Unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own.

This fic is going to go on as long as I have ideas to write about as well as people who want to read this fic. I'll probably post a chapter once a week unless I'm sick or on holiday.

I'm also working on a Criminal minds/Harry Potter crossover series, where I am planning to de-age both Spencer and Derek in a potions accident.

Warning-the may be slash in later chapters, I am thinking of Hotch and Rossi getting together to become his Dad and Papa, if that is what you want.

CHAPTER ONE

"Good Morning guys" JJ greeted Morgan, Reid and Prentiss as she walked though the bullpen with a couple of files in her hands. "We've just received a new case and the briefing will take place in the boardroom in five minutes.

The three members quickly finished what they were doing and cleaned up their paperwork before they headed to the boardroom where they were joined by the rest of their team who had all been working in their offices.

Once everyone had sat down and turned their attention towards JJ, it was time to start the brief.

"There has recently been two disappearances in Las Vegas and our help has been requested by the local police force" JJ informed the team before giving a sympathetic glance towards the youngest member of their team, Dr Spencer Reid.

The whole team were well aware of how much the young genius hated any case that took place in his hometown. Not that any of them could really blame him, Spencer had a lot of bad memories of his childhood and being back home always seemed to remind him of them.

Reid's mother, Diana, loved her son to bits though she wasn't really capable of looking after her son properly due to her illness, which left him to face all the abuse that he received from the school bullies as well as his father William Reid alone.

The team had only just found out about the abuse that William had put his son though and every single one of them wanted to make the cold hearted man pay for every single horrible thing that he ever did to his poor and defenceless son.

"There have been two victims so far" JJ continued after she managed to get rid of her murderous thoughts. "Our first victim was Michael Snow, 25, who was abducted four days ago and yesterday Faith Davidson, 27, was reported missing. Normally they would have waited to call us but they want to put a stop to the Unsub before anyone else is taken."

"Where were they taken from?" Morgan asked as the team processed everything that JJ had told them. "Is there any links between our two victims?"

"Both victims were taken on their way back from casino" JJ answered after a brief glance at the files. "Michael Snow was taken on his way back from New York – New York and Faith Davidson was taken on the way back from MGM Grand."

"Wheels up in twenty" Hotch informed the team before they all left the boardroom before grabbing their go bags and headed to the jet ready to start their new case.

"Are you doing ok Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked in concern for his best friend and younger brother, Reid had been quiet since JJ informed the team that their newest case was in Las Vegas and it worried all of the team. Reid would usually be telling them all kinds of facts and figures about where the where going and what type of case it was, for the young genius to be quiet it meant that there was something bothering him and Morgan just wished that he knew how to make him feel better.

"I'm fine Morgan" Spencer replied, not that it really convinced any of the team. "I don't like being in Las Vegas but I'll be fine and I won't have any problems focusing on the case."

"None of us are doubting your ability to work on this case Pretty Boy" Morgan insisted. "I'm worried about you, we all are. "You're part of our family and we just want to make everything better for you, I just wish that I knew how."

"You do" Spencer replied as he smiled at his surrogate big brother. "You all do, just by being there for me makes me feel a lot better, this team is the closest thing I have to a family and I have no idea of what I would do without all of you."

"I'm sure that you would be fine without us" Morgan stated, not wanted Spencer to put himself down. "Though you're life would have been boring with my amazingly wonderful company to help you get though each day."

"Yeah I know" Reid laughed. "How will I ever cope without your amazingly annoying nicknames and your habit of dragging me out to bars even when I tell you that I don't want to go out."

"You also forgetting my amazing talent for kicking doors down, who would do that if I wasn't there" Morgan laughed knowing that Reid was just joking around.

"Not to mention your habit of slipping him your paperwork." Emily continued, laughing as Derek mock pouted at her and Reid.

"It's not as if I'm the only one who does it" Morgan sulked. "Admit it Princess you're just as bad as me when it comes to doing your own paperwork."

"I don't really mind helping you with your paperwork" Reid replied. "I just wish that you would actually ask me for my help instead of just sticking them in my pile when you think I won't notice."

"I'm sorry pretty boy" Morgan sincerely apologised. "Next time I promise that I will ask before I give you some of my paperwork."

"Thanks Morgan" Reid smiled at his best friend and older brother.

The rest of the team relaxed now that Morgan had successfully managed to cheer Spencer up a little bit, though it probably wouldn't last very long once they had reached Las Vegas.

As soon as the team landed they headed straight to the station so that that they could start their work on the profile.

"Our Unsub is white male in his mid to late twenties" Hotch started the profile an hour after they arrived at the police station. "He is relatively strong as he is managing to abduct and most likely carry his victims to his vehicle which is most like to be a van of some sort."

"Both of our victims have been abducted from a casino belonging to MGM Mirage" Morgan informed the police force. "So we believe that our Unsub is working somewhere within the corporation."

"The fact that no bodies have been found means that the victims are likely still to be alive" Reid continued. "Most Unsubs want to be recognised for their work, like they are showing off a form of art, so there is a good chance that we could find the victims alive."

"Our technical analyst is currently checking though all of MGM Mirage's staff" Rossi told the police. "She'll contact us once she has a list of names of the people who worked in the relevant casino on the night of the abductions."

The team continued to work on finding out more about the Unsub for another half an hour before Garcia had the name of their Unsub, Terry Richards, as well as an address and then the team where off.

As the team approached the Unsub's house they split up so that they could search the house. Reid was checking the garage when he felt a pain in the back of his neck.

Morgan entered the garage just in time to see the Unsub inject Reid with some strange substance before the young doctor dropped to the floor unconscious.

Morgan quickly subdued the Unsub before crying out for the rest of the team and checking on his fallen team member.

Hotch and Rossi were the first of the team to reach the pair and they were instantly panicked when they saw their youngest team member lying on the floor. That panic only increased when they noticed that Spencer had slowly started to shrink until he was the size of a small two year old.

To keep this story going I am going to need some prompts, whether it is things that you want me to add in my fic or ideas of names for the Unsub or their victims or many even some cases that I can write about. Any ideas will be most appreciated and I will try to include everyone, though no character death please.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is the second chapter, I've already decided to make some chances to the plot. Firstly there won't be any pairings at all; this fic is going to be focused on the little Reid and not on any Romance. Though Hotch and Rossi will be still be Reid's Dad and Papa.

Though before the chapter I would like to say thank you for everyone who reviewed, I can't believe that I've got 21 I've never got so many for one chapter. I thought that I would get one or two per chapter if I'm lucky. So thank you for all the support so far and I hope that you all continue to enjoy this story.

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated internet troubles, sometimes I really think that technology hates me.

As always I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters, I wish I did but I think my fairy Godmother is on strike(not that I could get one as good as Garcia anyway=(.

CHAPTER TWO

Rossi had taken the Unsub outside to the waiting police whilst Hotch and Morgan stayed with Spencer, they didn't want anything else to happen to the now toddler sized genius.

"What happened?" Spencer groggily asked as he slowly began to stir and start to sit up, the last thing that the young genius remembered was walking in the garage as part of the property sweep.

The two men could only continue to stare at the tiny child in shock; they had never expected that anything like this could ever have happened to any of the team, or to anyone for that matter. Even if they had to admit that the child sized Reid was absolutely adorable and all they wanted to do was to scoop him up and give him a massive hug.

"Look at yourself Reid" Morgan replied still slightly in shock. "You're a kid, no more than two at a guess."

"No, I can't be" Reid whimpered in fear and confusion as he looked down at himself like Morgan had suggested, he couldn't believe that this had happened to him. It's impossible, isn't it?

The combination of fear and confusion was too much for the small toddle to handle and he couldn't help but to burst out into frustrated tears.

Hotch didn't even give it a second thought as he quickly rushed over to pick up the sobbing child. At first Reid struggled in the Unit Chief's arms before he gave up and slumped in Hotch's arms where he finally accepted the comfort that he was too afraid to admit that he desperately craved.

Since Gideon had left Spencer Hotch has been like a father to the young genius, or rather like a dad. As William Reid proved it didn't take much to be a father, just some DNA, but only someone special could become a dad.

Spencer never really talked to Hotch about how he felt towards him but somehow Hotch knew, one of the benefits to being a profiler, and he was so proud to have the young genius as a surrogate son. Not that his brains were the only thing he loved about Spencer, despite every single horrible thing that has happened to Spencer throughout his life he was still so kind hearted and has somehow managed to keep an air of innocence.

"Are you feeling ok Spencer?" Hotch asked in concern, he wasn't sure if there was another reason that Spencer was crying over than the fact that he was de-aged and wanted to make sure that he wasn't hurt somewhere else.

"I'm fine, fant you" Reid mumbled, he was so ashamed to be crying, especially since there was no reason for him to be doing so. It looked like he didn't have much control over his emotions which was something that terrified him.

"Do you think that we should take him to a hospital to be checked over?" Rossi asked in concern as he returned to see the young doctor crying in Hotch's arms, Reid saying he was ok didn't really mean anything as he would have probably said the same thing even if he wasn't. There were no signs of any other injuries but it wouldn't hurt to make sure.

"NO!" Morgan yelled in disapproval, scaring Reid and earning himself two glares in the process.

"I have to agree with Morgan" Hotch stated calmly once he had settled Reid down. "Reid is fine, other than the fact that he's a kid, all of his records will point to him being an adult and I don't want to give the doctor's a chance to use him as an experiment. Besides we don't even know exactly how the unsub managed to do this."

"He injected Spencer with something" Morgan stated as he hold up an used needle for the rest of the team to see. The discussion about what happened to Spencer was stopped when JJ and Emily walked into the garage.

"We've found our victims" JJ informed the group, neither of the women really noticed the small child in Hotch's arms or the fact that their youngest team member wasn't there. "They were all locked up in a room upstairs, they are all pretty shaken up but no one appears to be hurt."

"So there wasn't anything strange about any of the victims?" Rossi asked, confused about why the Unsub would had done this to Spencer but not to any of his victims.

"No there wasn't" Prentiss answered. "They've all said that Richards didn't do anything to them, he apparently said that it wasn't ready for them yet. But none of them could tell us what 'it' was."

"Well I think that we do" Morgan stated as he looked towards Spencer who was still in Hotch's arms.

"Why is there a child here?" JJ questioned as she noticed where Morgan was looking. "There hasn't been a missing child reported, has there?"

"I'm not a child" Reid sulked as he looked up at Hotch with the cutest little pout on his face. "Hotch; tell JJ I'm not a child."

"Is that Spencer?" Emily asked in shock as she looked closely at the familiar looking toddler. "How is this even possible?"

"We're not quite sure at the moment" Morgan replied. "All we know is that the unsub injected Reid with something, hopefully we will find out more when we interrogate Richards."

"Are you ok Spence?" JJ asked the toddler in concern. "Did the Unsub hurt you?"

"M'kay" Reid mumbled tiredly as he snuggled closer to Hotch's chest, there was a small part of Spencer that was so ashamed to be snuggled up in Hotch's arms. But the rest of him was happily soaking up all the comfort and warmth that Hotch's embrace was giving him. It was times like this that Spencer wished that his arm father had been more like Hotch or even Rossi.

"What are we going to do then?" Emily questioned, she wasn't sure that taking Reid to the hospital or even back to the police station would be the best idea. It would be a lot easier for everyone if they kept Reid's transformation quiet, at least until they knew what they were dealing with.

"I'm not too sure at the moment" Hotch replied. "But for now I think that it would be best to for you and JJ to take Reid to the hotel, whilst Rossi, Morgan and I can interrogate Richards and hopefully find the cure."

Hotch looked down at the tiny doctor in his arms, he didn't want Spencer to leave his arms but knew that he would be a lot safer with the girls at the hotel. Though that didn't mean that he was happy with it, no matter how much he trusted all of his team.

As the half asleep Reid was passed over to JJ he let out a small whimper, Spencer was horrified by his response but he just couldn't seem to help it. He felt so safe and loved in Hotch's arms and really didn't want to lose those feelings.

As JJ carried Spencer to the SUV she couldn't help but wonder if what had happened would be a good thing, Spencer didn't really have a proper childhood and it looked that he will have a second chance at it. Even it was only going to be for a couple of days.

**TBC**

I was wondering, since Spencer already has two dads, who should be his mother. At the moment I am leaning more towards Garcia. But I want to know what you think so please vote on who you want his mum to be as well as any prompts you have and the one with the most votes will be his mum.


	3. Chapter 3

HI Guys, I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I've been a bit distracted at the moment. But as a apology I'm also going to post my CM/HP crossover (which has SLASH in). I'll try an update them both next Friday but will update at least one.

Thank you for all the reviews, I can't believe that I have forty already, the vote for who you want to be Spencer's mum is still on, but at the moment Garcia is winning but it could all change.

Thank you to **cardcaptor eternity **for the prompt, I will include that in the story soon.

Any more prompts would be most appreciated thank you.

CHAPTER THREE

The three male agents watched as JJ and Emily drove off towards the hotel with Spencer, none of them wanted Spencer out of their site for even a minute but knew that it would be safer for him at the hotel. Besides JJ and Emily were perfectly capable of looking after a child for a couple of hours.

But it seemed that no matter how much they trusted the other two agents they wanted to get to the hotel as soon as physically possible, meaning that they would have to leave for the police station right away so that they could interrogate him and find out exactly what he did to Reid.

"Good evening Mr Richards" Hotch started as the group walked into the interrogation room and sit down opposite to the Unsub. "These are Supervisory Special Agents Rossi and Morgan; and I'm SSA Hotchner."

"Let's just cut the pleasantries shall we?" Richards scoffed as he glared at the three agents. "I know exactly what you want from me; you want to know what I did to your agent and how you can all reverse it. Though I am wondering what makes you think that I'm going to tell you anything."

"Well it will be a lot easier for all of us if you tell us everything that we want to know" Rossi stated, all three agents wanted to get to the hotel and more importantly to Spencer as soon as possible which meant that the Unsub needed to talk. "For starters you can tell us what possessed you to do something as stupid as injecting a Federal Agent with your invention."

"I didn't really think about it" Richards replied. "Your agent was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, that injection was meant for our dear Mr Snow."

Morgan couldn't help but to groan once he heard this, it always seemed to be Spencer who was put into this types of situations which was something that made protecting him a how lot harder. No matter what Reid said about Murphy's Law and the lack of scientific evidence, it was clear that he was a sufferer from it. Derek just hoped that it would calm down now that Spencer was only a toddler, though he didn't really hold much luck. They would just need to keep a closer eye on Reid until he was back to his normal size.

"How do we reverse this?" Morgan yelled, angry that Richards didn't seem to be taking this too seriously. "Tell us how to fix Reid NOW!"

Hotch placed a gentle hand on Morgan's shoulder, he knew how angry he was at Richards, after all he was just as furious, but knew that if they were going to get to the hotel quickly all three of them had to stay calm.

"How is the process reversed?" Rossi asked now that everyone was calm and Morgan no longer looked like he was about to beat their Unsub to a pulp.

"You can't" Richards laughed gleefully. "There is no anti-dose; I made it so the process would be impossible to be reversed. I guess you are going to have to put up with a mini agent for a while. Though you shouldn't worry he'll be back to his normal age eventually. In, I don't know, around twenty odd years."

The three FBI agents went through the rest as their questions as fast as they could before handing Richards over to the Police and driving to the hotel.

"Reid isn't going to be very happy about this, is he?" Rossi said, already dreading Spencer's response to finding out that there was nothing that anyone could do to fix him and that he would have to grow up all over again.

"No he isn't" Hotch agreed. "Though at this moment all we can do is to think of the positives, like the fact that we are going to be able to give Spencer a proper childhood with a family that loves him."

"Our only problem is deciding where Reid is going to stay" Morgan stated. "There is no way that he can stay home on himself and I'm pretty sure that the whole team will want him to stay with them."

"I know" Hotch replied. "But we are going to have to decide between ourselves, Spencer will hate having to choose between the team in case he upsets someone by not choosing them and I don't want to put him though that stress."

"Maybe we could all take turns" Morgan suggested. "That way we will all get the chance to spend time with little Spencer."

"That probably won't work" Rossi said. "Even I know that children need stability, moving him around all the time won't be good for him."

"Then where is he going to stay?" Morgan asked. "Maybe we should just have a meeting about it, we can decide as a team where it will be best for Spencer to stay. At least I hope we can."

"I think that Reid should stay with Hotch" Rossi stated. "He's the only one of us whose house is already fitted for a child. Besides JJ but she already has Henry to think of, besides it's not as if we aren't going to see Spencer almost every day. We all work together and I'm sure that Aaron has no problem with any of us coming other to see Spencer once in a while."

"Of course not" Aaron replied. "As long as you all remember to call me in advance and that it's not too late. Spencer is probably going to need more sleep now and definitely needs to cut back on the coffee."

"Well since Spencer is staying with you, I guess that you will be telling him about his coffee restrictions" Morgan laughed already imagining what Spencer's reaction would be like.

"I'm sure that he will be fine as long as we don't cut him off completely" Hotch replied, trying to sound more confident than he really was. "Though I'm sure that I should be more worried about Garcia's reaction when she finds out what happened to Spencer, she really isn't going to be happy with us after we failed to protect him. Or that Spencer won't be staying with her whilst he's a toddler."

"My baby girl will be fine" Morgan laughed. "As long as Spencer is safe and she gets to spoil him whenever she wants to."

"Does that mean that you are ok with telling her then?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah sure" Morgan replied, though he didn't sound as confident now. "I'll call her after we get to the hotel, the girls might have already phoned her."

"Well gets go and find out" Hotch stated as they pulled up into the hotels car park, all three of them wanting to get back to the hotel room and Spencer as quickly as possible.

AN – A few people have mentioned Rossi being Grandpa instead of Papa and I want to know what you think.


End file.
